les fans peuvent être clé de l'amour
by pauline44
Summary: [TOKIO HOTEL] lorsque Bill découvre les lectures de son frère sa réaction est surprenante! ma première fanfic sur les jumeaux tout droit sortit de mes soirée en solo donc un peu tordu je dois l'admettre!
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : LES FANS PEUVENT ETRE CLES DE L'AMOUR**

note/ c'est ma première fic donc tout vis conseils seront les bienvenus afin de m'améliorer !!!

**Chapitre 1 : découverte internet**

Il était seul, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela mais il devait bien avouer qu'un moment de calme lui faisait le plus grand bien. Le calme, depuis plusieurs mois il n'y avait plus beaucoup droit, la course à l'interview, aux photos et aux cérémonies l'avait épuisé. Il n'était pas le seul, les autres membres du groupes ne rechignaient pas non plus sur quelques jours de repos.

Le problème était qu'il s'ennuyait, son frère était partit avec sa mère et son beau-père pour faire quelques achats, il ne les avait pas suivit, voulant éviter un maximum la foule, les fans, et les photographes. Il regrettait légèrement maintenant, non pas que ses parents lui manquent, mais il n'aimait pas être éloigné de son jumeau ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui.

Ne sachant que faire il décida d'allumer l'ordinateur et d'aller surfer sur le net. Voguant de site en site sans réellement faire attention au contenu, il tomba sur un site consacré au groupe Tokio Hotel, à son groupe. Il ne voulut pas aller plus loin, fatigué que même pendant les vacances la réalité le rattrape aussi vite. Il adore le groupe et al musique, mais pour le moment, il voulait faire un léger break. Il se demanda alors ce que pouvait aller voir son frère sur internet, il était vrai que Tom y passait beaucoup plus de temps que lui. Il clique alors sur le dossier « favoris » du guitariste. Il n'aimait pas fouiller dans les affaires de son frère mais il se disait que de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à sa cacher. Il jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil aux adresses qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, allant du site au musical au site pornographique (ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde) il ne trouva rein de bien intéressant. Il s'apprêtait à fermer le dossier lorsqu'une adresse attira son attention, il s'agissait de l'adresse d'un blog. Le fait que Tom aille sur des blogs n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais ce qui était réellement étrange c'était le fait qu'un site du nom de « Tokio-Hotel/Fan-fics/billundtom » soit enregistré comme l'un des favoris de son frère. Il cliqua alors sur l'adresse et la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur ce fameux blog. Bill connaissait les Fan-fics, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais lu. Il en avait discuté avec David son manager et les autres membres du groupe, il leurs avaient alors dit de ne pas faire attention à tous ce qui se racontait sur eux, c'est le revers de la médaille lorsque l'on devient l'un des groupes les plus célèbres d'Allemagne. Bill parcourut la page du regard, amis il fut attiré par une phrase écrite en majuscule « HOMOPHOBES OUT » Ces fan-fics concernaient donc son intimité, et à en croire le titre du site, son intimité avec son frère. Il y avait des articles de toutes les tailles, certains faisaient plus de deux pages (ce qui signifiait au minimum deux bonnes heures de lecture). Il choisit donc l'une des plus courtes et commença à la lire, il voulait savoir ce qu'on racontait sur lui. L'histoire était raconté du point de vue de Bill ce qui le troubla légèrement, du moins au début.

Le début était des plus banals, le groupe Tokio Hotel venait de finir un concert et il repartait en direction de l'hôtel. C'est alors que Bill (dans la Fan-fic) surprend Tom dans les bras d'une fille dans un des couloirs. Rien d'extraordinaire se dit le chanteur, la situation s'était déjà produite et son frère n'avait même pas bronché ! Mais l'auteur en avait apparemment décidé autrement, en effet Bill alors la réaction qui lui était attribué, elle était toute autre ! Dans cette fan-fic, le chanteur est jaloux de la fille qui se trouve avec Tom. Il pique alors une colère obligeant son frère a renvoyé sa conquête. Une longue discussion s'en suivit alors, Bill y avouait ses sentiments envers son jumeau et cela malgré les interdits. Tom lui confiait alors que le fait qu'il voguait de fille en fille n'était qu'un prétexte pour fuir la réalité, et son amour envers le chanteur. Bill, qui continuait sa lecture, se disait alors que cet histoire était pour le moins romantique te même un peu trop fleur bleue à son goût ! Il changeât subitement d'avis en lisant les lignes suivantes. En effet celles-ci décrivaient une nuit des plus torrides entre les jumeaux, les points de détails et la description de l'anatomie et des sentiments de Bill et de son frère le troublèrent au plus au point. Comment un fan pouvait-il se permettre une telle chose ? Bill était touché au plus profond de lui, mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal, c'était le fait que son frère attache de l'importance à un site comme celui-ci, jusqu'à le considérer comme l'un des ses favoris ! Mille et une questions tournoyaient dans l'esprit du jeune chanteur alors que ses yeux continuaient de balayer l'écran à une vitesse folle. Il fut subitement tiré de sa lecture par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Ses parents étaient de retour. Il ferma alors la page du site, juste à temps, son frère venant de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la chambre que Bill se leva et sortit sans prêter l moindre attention à Tom, qui lui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Bill couru dans sa chambre, claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit. Il était dans une colère noire pour deux raisons. La première était des plus simples, il en voulait à son frère, comment lui qui était si proche de Bill avait-il pu lui cache de pareils lectures ! La deuxième raison lui était plus difficile à admettre, en effet, ses yeux se posèrent sur la bosse qui c'était formée au niveau de son entre jambe. Pris de panique, il s'allongea dans son lit, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il était troublé. Que cela signifiait-il? Bill ressentait-il quelque chose pour Tom? Non c'était impossible, ils étaient frère et jumeaux qui plus est! Le chanteur repensa alors à la description des plus flatteuses qui était faite de son frère sur le site, il ne l'avait jamais regardé sous cet angle, mais il c'était toujours dit que c'était un garçon extrêmement mignon. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête sentant son intimité durcir sous jean! Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il était perdu, la seule à peu près cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le fait qu'il ne voulait pas croiser son Tom, du moins pas avant le lendemain matin…

0o0o0

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu !!! Ce n'est pas facile d'être derrière l'ordinateur et d'être auteur plus tôt que lecteur !! ptis com' siouplait !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE : LES FANS PEUVENT ETRE CLES DE L'AMOUR**

Note 1 : canellia j'ai suivie ton coneil j'espère que maintenant c'est mieux. Merci !

**Chapitre 2 : Une agressivité peu ordinaire**

« Bill viens manger ! » cria Simone Kaulitz du haut bas des escaliers.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle l'appelait, mais Bill n'était vraiment pas décidé à descendre. Tom, étant déjà dans la cuisine, se décida à remonter pour aller voir ce que fabriquait son frère. Le guitariste s'étonnait de l'absence de son frère autour de la table, en effet, malgré le faible poids de ce dernier, Bill était un gros mangeur et il n'aurait raté un repas pour rien au monde. Il s'approcha donc de la porte de son double et frappa doucement.

« Vas-t-en ! » cria la voix de l'autre côté de la porte

« Bill c'est Tom »

« Evidemment que c'est toi, j'aurais pas parler comme ça à maman !! »

Tom sourit, il était vrai que lorsque que l'un des jumeaux était dans les parages l'autre sentait sa présence sans même le regarder, personne ne pouvait expliquer cela.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le guitariste « pourquoi tu descend pas ? »

Pour seule et unique réponse, le dreadé n'eu le droit qu'à un pesant silence. Il se décida à entrer mais à peine avait-il appuyé sur la poignée que Bill cria :

« Dégage !! »

Tom s'arrêta ; que devait-il faire, laisser son frère seul ou aller lui parler. Bill quand à lui espérait que sa remarque fusse suffisante pour faire partir son jumeau. Cela ne marcha pas. En effet, celui-ci poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Tom fut surpris de trouver le jeune chateur assis dans un coin sombre de sa chambre, les volets étant partiellement fermés, la pénombre avait pris part de la pièce.

« T'es sourd ??? Dégage !! »

« Eh calme-toi ! »

Bill était appuyé contre un mur, replié sur lui-même, la tête sur les genoux cachée par ses bras croisés. Il n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à son frère depuis son entré dans la chambre. Tom s'approcha de sn jumeau et lui pris le bras pour l'inciter à se lever, Bill se débattit et fit reculer son frère.

« Me touche pas !! » siffla-t-il la tête toujours cachée

« Pourquoi ? T'es devenu pudique ! » répliqua Tom sur le ton de la rigolade

« Vas ta faire foutre ! »

Tom se stoppa net. La voix de son frère avait été glaciale, il ne l'avait pas reconnue, elle était différente, blessante. Le dreadé ne sut que répondre à son jumeau. Il décida donc de faire demi-tour, il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

A table, Tom ne décrocha pas un mot, trop occupé à réfléchir ce qui avait pu entrainer un tel élan d'agressivité chez son frère. Il avait seulement déconseillé à sa mère de monter, à moins qu'elle ne souhaite se faire envoyer promener sur un ton des plus désagréables…

0o0o0

Désolé c'est cours !! j'espère que cela vous aura tout de même plus !! Les vacances arrivent alors la suite sera plus rapide !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE : LES FANS PEUVENT ETRE CLES DE L'AMOUR**

Note : (réponse aux reviews)

Draya Felton : merci beaucoup, voila enfin la suite (désolé je ne suis pas très rapide !!)

Canellia : désolé pour les fautes !! l'orthographe c'est mon ennemi juré, j'ai beau me relire…. Merci tout de même !!

**Chapitre 3 : un silence pesant**

Le lendemain matin, Bill fut réveillé par les grognements de son ventre, il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au midi, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Son réveil annonçait 10h30 ce qui signifiait seul lui et son frère était à la maison sa mère et son beau-père étant partit travailler. Bill ne se décida pas tout de suite à descendre manger, bien que les plaintes de son estomac deviennent de plus en plus bruyantes il voulait attendre que Tom soit dans la salle de bain pour être sûr de ne pas le croiser. Lorsqu'il entendu l'eau de la douche couler il sorti de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose.

Dix minutes et cinq tartines de Nutella plus tard, le chanteur entendit l'eau de la douche se couper, il décida donc de remonter pour ne pas tomber sur son jumeau, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Son but n'était pas d'être discret, il voulait faire passer au guitariste un message clair « je ne veux pas te parler ni te voir pour l'instant !! » Tom l'avait bien compris, il n'essaya pas d'aller à la rencontre de son frère. Vers midi, le dreadé sorti faire quelques achats pour le repas, il se dit que cela permettrait par la même occasion à Bill de sortir de sa chambre. Il avait vu juste, à peine le chanteur entendit- il la porte d'entrée se fermer qu'il sortit de sa chambre en direction de la salle de bain. Mais le brun était du genre à s'éterniser sou la douche, aussi il n'entendit pas son frère rentrer. Tom fit comme s'il ne remarquait rien et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme elle avait commencé. Tom mangea seul puis il monta dans sa chambre afin de laisser la place à son frère dans la cuisine. Malgré le fait que les jumeaux ne se parlent pas, ils se rendaient mutuellement compte du petit manège auquel jouait l'autre. Bill ne voulait pas parler à Tom, mais il était tout de même content que celui-ci lui laisse la place à la salle de bain ou lui prépare son repas. Le guitariste ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère mais il ne tenait pas à ce que celui-ci se retienne de manger ou quoi que ce soit juste pour l'éviter.

Sur les coups de 17h, le silence qui régnait dans la maison depuis le matin fut brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone :

« Allô »

/ Allô Tom, c'est maman. Je t'appelle pour te rappeler que ce soir nous avons du monde à manger à la maison/

« Mince j'avais complètement oublié !! »

/C'est bien ce que je pensais ! De toute façon le repas est déjà commandé, je te demande juste de mettre la table pour sept personnes/

En effet, le couple qui venait manger le soir même avait une fille, légèrement plus jeune que les jumeaux. Tom se rappela la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec son frère au sujet de cette fille, elle était très charmante et avait jeté son dévolu sur Tom, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

« Ouais m'man, je le ferais »

/ Merci. Dis-moi, est-ce que Bill va mieux, tu lui as parlé ?/

« On ne c'est pas croiser de la journée, mais il à mangé c'est déjà ça… »

/ Essaye de discuter avec lui, je suis inquiète/

« T'inquiète pas m'man, je m'en occupe ! A ce soir ! »

/ A ce soir/

Tom raccrocha, lui aussi était inquiet, il n'aimait pas voir son jumeau dans cet état. Ils étaient très proches et habituellement lorsque l'un deux avait un problème il en parlait avec l'autre, mais apparemment c'était avec Tom que Billa avait un problème…

Le jeune guitariste décida de mettre le couvert dans la salle à manger pour en être débarrassé. Il monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre mais s'arrêta au niveau de la porte de celle de son frère. Il frappa doucement mais n'entra pas.

« Bill, j'voulais juste te rappeler que ce soir on a la famille Pleinske à manger, ils viennent avec leur fille. Je te laisse la salle de bain si tu en as besoin. Ils arriveront vers 19H30, je n'en me servirais pas avant 18h30. »

Le guitariste attendu quelques instants mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il chercha alors ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre son jumeau de mauvaise humeur. Il se rappela alors que la veille Bill se trouvait sur l'ordinateur avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre. Tom pensa qu'il y trouverait peut-être quelque chose…

Pendant ce temps Bill alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir la famille Pleinske, il ne s'imaginait pas se monter ni coiffer ni maquiller parfaitement. Après une demi-heure d'application d'eye-liner et de bombardement de laque, le chanteur sortit de la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte il ne put s'empêcher se sursauter. Tom se tenait appuyé au mur d'en face, les bras croisés, un regard narquois en direction de son frère, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'est donc pour ça ! » s'exclama le guitariste

0o0o0

Désolé je suis sadique d'arrêter là (surtout quand on connait la suite, enfin y a que moi qui la connait donc c'est un peu moins dur pour vous !! quoi que…..) Bon ba j'espères que sa vous a comme même plu !!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**LES FANS PEUVENT ETRE CLES DE L'AMOUR**

Note : réponse aux reviews

Draya Felton : je sais c'est sadique !! voilà la suite j'espère que tu n'a pas commis un tel geste !! (pas pour ma fic tout de même) !!

Canellia : je sais que c'est sadique mais c'était trop tentant !!!et pour les menaces….non je ne mérite pas autant !! si ??? merci et pour l'orthographe je veux bien si ça te dérange pas surtout parce que je me rends bien compte que pour la lecture c'est désagréable !!

**Chapitre 4 : réconciliation **

« C'est donc pour ça ! » s'exclama le guitariste

« Pour ça quoi ? » lui répondit son jumeau, ne voyant pas ou son frère voulait en venir

« C'est donc pour ça que tu ne parle plus… pour une connerie pareil !! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai été faire un petit tour dans les historiques de l'ordi… j'ai trouvé la dernière page que tu as visitée… »

Bill ne savait pas quoi dire, devait-il faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ou son jumeau voulait en venir, ou devait-il répondre… Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éterniser sur sa réflexion

« Tu ne me décroche plus un mot à cause d'une fan fic, une connerie de blog de fan dégantée » (petit intervention nécessaire de l'auteur ceci n'est pas mon avis sur les fan fic mais celui de Tom enfin… vous allez voir)

« Tu te rends compte que c'est con et puéril » continua le guitariste sur sa lancée

« C'est toi qu'est con » répliqua le chanteur « comment peux-tu garder ce genre de site débile, comme tu le dit si bien, parmi tes adresses favorites ?? »

« Attends un peu, c'est toi qui me gueule dessus alors que tu t'es permis de fouiller dans mes affaires !! »

« Et alors, je croyais qu'entre jumeau on avait rien à se cacher » s'exclama Bill « et puis j'te comprends pas… ça t'avance à quoi de lire ce genre de site, tu peux me le dire ?? »

« Euh, et bien… c'était juste… par curiosité, pour voire ce que les fans racontent sur nous… et puis détourne pas la conversation, c'est qui fait des gamineries !!! Et t'avises plus de fouiller dans mes affaires !!! »

Sur ce Tom partit dans sa chambre, claquant la porte et laissant son jumeau seul dans le couloir. Bill avait sentit le malaise de son frère, il savait que sa réponse n'était pas clair. Ce pourrait-il que…non je vais encore me faire des films pour que dale. Le chanteur décida donc de suivre l'exemple de son frère et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, son mp3 sur les oreilles, l'album de Green Day en boucle.

Tom était sur son lit, il réfléchissait…Pouvait-il avouer à son frère le véritable sens de ses lectures… Il sortit le petit classeur caché sous son lit, feuilleta les pages sortit plus ou moins récemment de son ordinateur… et se remémora la réaction de son jumeau face à l'existence de ces sites. Non, il ne pouvait pas, même s'il en avait envie… il fallait encore qu'il y réfléchisse…

19h, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit

Ding Dong

« J'vais ouvrir maman » lança Tom

« Bonjour Tom »

« Bonjour Mme Pleinske »

« Salut Tom »

« Salut m'sieur »

Les Pleinske étaient des gens extrêmement gentils et très polis. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, offrant un bouquet de fleur à Mme Kaulitz et une bouteille de vin à son compagnon. Tom regarda alors en direction de l'allée et fut surpris de ni trouver personne.

« Lisa n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Ah non, elle était partit en ville avec des amis, elle devrait nous rejoindre d'ici une demi-heure » répondit Mme Pleinske

« Tom tu veux bien aller chercher ton frère s'il te plaît ? »

« Ouais M'man »

Le guitariste monta les escaliers et se stoppa devant la chambre de son jumeau. Il s'en voulait de s'être emporté lors de leur dispute, mais il n'avait pas su gérer ses émotions. Il se décida tout de même à frapper à la porte. Bill ne lui répondit pas, en effet, celui-ci avais toujours son baladeur sur les oreilles, perdus dans ces pensées. Tom se risqua donc à ouvrir la porte, il vit alors le jeune chanteur allongé sur son lit, sifflant l'air d'une des chansons de son groupe préféré. Se rendant compte de la présence de son double, il retira les oreillettes et éteignit la musique.

« Ils sont arrivés » lança Tom sur un ton qui se voulait détaché

« Ah, ok. J'arrive » répondit le chanteur en s'asseyant

« Ecoute Bill… je… je voulais… je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui avait raison, entre jumeau on devrait rien se cacher… »

« T'inquiète, moi aussi j'ai abusé en fouillant dans tes dossiers sur l'ordi ! »

« J'te doit des explications »

« Non, Tom, tu ne me doit rien, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien comprendre »

« Tu vois » le coupa le guitariste

« Attends laisse moi finir » grogna le chanteur « mais je ne veux pas te forcer à m'expliquer, tu le feras quand tu en auras envie… »

« J'en ai envie maintenant » avoua Tom en baissant les yeux

En effet celui-ci avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à préparer ses aveux. Il s'assit sur le lit.

« Eh bien… voila… » commença le guitariste « si je vais sur ce… genre de site… ce n'est pas pour la raison que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure… »

« Ca je m'en doute » lança Bill

« Non, en faite… je… »

« Bill, Tom, mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ??? »

Leur mère venait de crier du bas des escaliers, elle commençait à s'impatienter.

« Ecoute Tom, on en reparle tout à l'heure »

« Mouais » répondit le guitariste, déçu d'avoir été ainsi coupé dans son élan

Bill se leva pour sortir de la pièce mais une main le retint. Tom baissait les yeux.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? »

Bill réfléchit, non il n'en voulait plus à son frère, il était désormais plus tôt en colère contre sa propre réaction démesurée.

« Non c'est oublié… Même si j'attends toujours tes explications !!! » lui répondit-il en souriant

Tom releva alors les yeux, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son jumeau avant de sortir de la pièce. Bill ne bougea pas, surpris de la réaction de son frère, il sentit ses joues rougir. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais une sensation de bonheur venait de l'envahir, sans doute le faite de retrouver avec son frère cette complicité particulière qui font les jumeaux. Il se décida tout de même à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre le reste de la famille et des invités au salon.

0o0o0

Voila pour ce chapitre !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Le prochain sera plus marrant, un petit délire tout droit sortit de mon imagination !! Enfin bon vous verrez !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**LES FANS PEUVENT ETRE CLES DE L'AMOUR**

Note : réponse aux reviews

Zonea contente que cela te plaise !! C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'original !! J'espère y être arrivée

Draya Felton eh oui !!! Encore une fois je crois que mon côté sadique à joué !!

Zairoon j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour le nom de cette famille d'ami et lorsque j'ai tapé le chapitre j'étais devant la télé alors voilà… t'inquiètes ça ne va pas tourner au drame !!

Canellia oui j'ai compris!!! Désolé je n'ai pas été très rapide sur ce coup là!!

**Chapitre 5 : mesquineries entre frères**

Tout le monde discutait dans le salon, Bill et Tom n'avaient pu échapper aux éternelles questions « Comment ça va l'école ? », « et le groupe sa donne quoi ? », rien de bien intéressant aux yeux des deux garçons.

« Dis-donc chérie tu devrai appeler Lisa pour savoir ce quelle fabrique ! »

« Tu as raison ! Excusez-moi je reviens ! » dit poliment Mme Pleinske

Elle s'éloigna pour téléphoner à sa fille.

« Tom pendant ce temps va avec ton frère dans la cuisine, j'ai fait des toasts, vous pouvez nous les apporter ? »

« Pas de problèmes M'man » répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Mme Kaulitz, elle était heureuse que ses fils se soient réconciliés !!

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, voilà les jumeaux dans la cuisine à la recherche des fameux toasts. Bill se retourna alors vers son frère et lui lança d'un ton les plus moqueurs :

« J'ai trop aimé ta tête quand Mr Pleinske ta demandé comment se passait tes one-night !! Mais j'ai surtout adoré lorsqu'il t'a dit : « j'espère que ta relation avec Lisa vous conduira à l'hôtel de l'église plus tôt qu'a celui de la sortie de la ville !! » tu tirais une de ces tronches !!! »

Bill riait à en pleurer. En effet, la réaction de Tom avait été des plus hilarante, lorsque le dreadé avait entendu cela, il avait failli s'étouffé avec sa cacahouète !

« Tu te crois drôle » répliqua son jumeau, « occupe toi plus tôt des toasts, ils doivent être dans le frigo! »

Bill se calma un peu, ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et se pencha pour chercher ces fameux toast ; laissant une magnifique vu sur son postérieur à son jumeau. Un sourire mal sain se dessina sur le visage de Tom. Après tout son frère l'avait bien cherché et c'était l'occasion idéale de se venger de ces moqueries. Il s'approcha alors lentement du chanteur, qui étant occupé à chercher de quoi faire le bonheur de sa mère ne s'apercevait du manège de Tom. Le dreadé n'était maintenant qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son frère. Il tendit le bras… et de sa main experte…… frappa le postérieur du brun avec le torchon à vaisselle ! L'effet fut immédiat, un cri retentit à l'intérieur de frigo et le chanteur se retourna une vitesse fulgurante, évitant de peu de s'assommer avec la tablette du frigo et par la même occasion de finir avec une douzaine d'eux sur la tête ! Il regarda Tom avec des yeux noirs. Celui-ci lui ; lui dit un sourire aux lèvres et le torchon de cuisine toujours à la main:

« Désolé mais c'était trop tentant, et puis fallait pas te foutre de moi !! On est quitte !! »

Pour toute réponse, le dreadé eu le droit à un magnifique tirage de langue façon Bill Kaulitz. Le chanteur sortit de la cuisine suivi de son jumeau, ils avaient tout de même fini par trouver les toasts. Arrivé dans le salon, Gordon son beau-père regarda Bill et lui dit en rigolant :

« Tu as encore subit les attaques de ton frère ? »

« Et oui » répondit le chanteur en soupirant « encore une fois c'est l'esprit sado-maso de Tom qui a pris le dessus sur le peu de raison dont il peut faire preuve ! »

Puis, il se retourna vers Mr Pleinske et poursuivit sur sa lancée de façon naturelle :

« Il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à parler à Lisa de ce petit penchant particulier qu'a Tom. C'est vrai tout de même, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit surprise par un excès de violence de la part de mon frère pendant l'un de leurs ébats ! »

Le père de la jeune fille faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson en entendant cela, ce qui valut à un sourire satisfait à Bill. Le chanteur se retourna vers le dreadé, qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte, il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « LA on est quitte !!! »

0o0o0

Voilà, j'espère que mon "petit délire " vous a plu!!! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours (même s'il ce passe pas grand chose!!!)!!! Voilà j'ai publié trois chapitres en quelques jours!! C'est pour faire pardonner à l'avance!! Bah ouais les cours vont reprendre et donc je ne pourrais pas énormément poster de nouveaux chapitres!! Mais je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longues!!!!!! Bsx


End file.
